


Colors

by red_jaebyrd



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Short Batfics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt: Colors, chore chart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jaebyrd/pseuds/red_jaebyrd
Summary: There’s a chore chart in the kitchen of Wayne Manor.
Series: Tumblr Prompts and Short Batfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938808
Kudos: 90





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: Colors  
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

There’s a chore chart in the kitchen of Wayne Manor. It started when Dick moved in. At the time it didn’t need to be color coded, but Dick chose red anyway. When Jason moved in he immediately claimed the red marker leaving Dick to change to blue. When Jason died his name stayed on the chart but no one used the red marker in honor of him. The red marker came out of retirement when Jason came back. When Tim moved in he chose yellow, the same color as Robin’s cape. Damian despised the thought of a chore chart, but truthfully he liked being included in something with the family even if it was chores. He was adamant he have the color green.


End file.
